1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems, and in particular relates to electronic systems having thunderbolt interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and networks have made many innovative functions more effective. New peripheral devices, such as internet units and external storage units, can easily be connected to computers or notebooks. However, the management of performance (power) and temperature of the peripheral devices is not effective. Thus, there is a need for an electronic system and a power management method thereof to increase the stability of hosts and peripheral devices and decrease the power consumption of the peripheral devices.